The Rhythm of Your Soul
by BrightFlame-HellWolf
Summary: This is a Soul X Reader, so let your imagination roam! Original Soul Eater characters will be come as you enter the DWMA. Conflicts will constantly arise, this is also meant to be a blossoming romance once your weapon is found. Humor will be provided with the Death City characters on the side, action as well.
1. To Death City We Go

The Rhythm of Your Soul~ X-Reader

To Death City We Go

"Hey, get up, today's your special day!"

You groan defiantly at the positive ecstasy in your mother's tone. She bounces into view, waving frantically at the doorway of your rather untidy room. "Special day? Wha'…?"

"C'mon now, don't you tell me that you've forgotten your enrollment into the DWMA, young lady!" She chides, yanking the toasty blankets roughly, exposing you to the crispy chill of the airy room.

You shiver some, eyes widening as the memory washes over. The previous night had been tiring, lugging what you thought to be needed, the sparks of trepidation and yearning, chores of course. Chores, chores, chores. A sudden rush of excitement bubbles over you, this time you even ignore any thoughts of drawback. You would be among the newest meisters, one to sync soul wavelengths with a weapon. To fight as one. To feel as one. 'A sound soul dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body.' "Death City! DWMA! How could I have possibly forgot, I'll get ready, mom!"

"Okay, honey." Her voice hardens sternly. "Don't forget to brush your teeth."

You roll your eyes as she makes her leave, tossing yourself into the wooden floor in a tangle of bed sheets. "Oh, I guess I forgot to do that." You mutter foggily, smacking your lips. Morning breath. Worsened from the lack of last night's brushing. With a yawn, you heave yourself up, lightly as possible making your way to the widely opened closet. There was an extensive array of outfit choices. With a shrug, you snatch a maddeningly smiley T-shirt, a black cardigan, and studded jeans. Stripping off your nightwear, you quickly throw this on, rushing to the brightly lit bathroom. "Really? Out of tooth floss?" Sighing, you apply a dab of toothpaste to the shabby toothbrush, vigorously brushing. You spat this out, combing your hair into a messy bun. With a nod of self-satisfaction, you dash to an alignment of dressers, rummaging for your newly bought, bone-white Death City broach. Pinning this hastily, you make a grab for your luggage, scrambling into the stark kitchen. "Mom, I'm ready!"

Oh no, you have forgotten how clingy mom could really be. Straightening your shoulders, you prepare for the twitter of frets.

"Certainly not, you've left out your photo album! Oh, you mustn't leave that, or your….your special blankie!" Her eyes welled with unshed tears. She has always been overly emotional. Child-like, in a good manner.

"Sheesh…I've already packed my blanket, mother." You say in a subdued grumble, gingerly taking the out held binder in your free arm. "It's okay, you don't have to make such a big deal out of it, y'know?"

With a shaky sob, your mother takes you into a tight embrace, resulting you to let a loud gasp fly. Her bear hugs have always been overpowering. "Y-you know that I love you, right?"

Expression softening, you return the caress heartily. "Of course I know that! I love you too. Don't worry, I'll even send post cards."

"Lovely! I know you'll make so many friends, pumpkin. I wonder what type of weapon your partner will be? Keep me updated, okay, hun?"

You smirk some at that, but it was wiped cleanly off when her countenance became cross. "It's hard to say, mom. I've always loved swords, but the type doesn't matter! I promise to keep you updated." Wheels screeched to a slippery stop outside. "I gotta go! The bus is here to pick me up. I love you, bye."

With a bob of confirmation, she pecks a kiss atop your head, accompanying you to the elongated, tall vehicle. It stood out vividly against the wintry layout of town around it. The doors pull mechanically open, so you shuffle up and inside, finding a seat at the very front. Your lips twitch into a smile as you wave out the frost-lined window. The bus lurched forward, carrying you, and all the babbling passengers along with it. "To Death City I go."


	2. The Academy

The Rhythm of Your Soul~ X- Reader (Chap. Two)

The Academy

The jerking halt jolts you from your light sleep. Hushed murmurs began to issue all around you. Shoving the second volume of 'Meister and Weapon' out of your way, you glance back at a huffy sandy-haired kid.

"What're you lookin' at?" He sneered, pale eyes glinting maliciously. "Out of my way, little girl. Obviously you haven't realized that we have arrived at Death City." He pushed his way past everyone, hopping onto the sidewalk, and out of sight.

Opening your mouth for a sharp retort to throw out the window, someone taps you on the shoulder. "Don't mind him. Iwo's just a big hothead. Anyway, c'mon! We've arrived at Death City for crying out loud!"

You nod and uncertainly give the ashen girl that had spoken a grin, gazing out the window. There stood the ascending stairs that led up to Death City. Glorious Death City. The various buildings peeked jaggedly, glittering beneath the blistering heat of the Sun.

Along with the awing students, you tersely walk below the towering gates, gawking at the city life. Marketplaces were strung every which way, clusters of buildings wound into pointy battlements, this was joined with cottage homes and shops below. Most wonderful of all, the Academy itself loomed above the whole assortment (perfectly symmetrical!).

Along with the crowd, you nervously clamber a ways to the foot of the staircase. To your surprise, the other children boldly step up, most of them were taking it easily. Save a couple that straggled reluctantly behind. "I can do this. It's only, eh, a couple thousand steps." With a deep breath, you take the first quarter without a problem. Nearly to the middle, you're at the point of mopping sweat. You pause to take a short breather. The rest of the group were chattering away, only twenty steps above you. A few of them cast curious looks behind. Either they have been training, or they must be superhuman! Growling, you catch up, energy pumping you on.

Finally. After; what several hundred more steps? Anyway, the top has finally been reached! Gasping out of both relief and for air, you shoulder your belongings, making your way into the DWMA with the flood of people.

"What do you think Maka Albarn will be like?"

"Pretty damn awesome, quite obviously!" A pigtailed girl interjected. She seemed to idolize the teen, Maka, whose popularity and skills boosted ever since the epic defeat of the Kishion, Asura.

"I've always wanted to meet Lord Death himself!" Another added.

"Oh, would you guys shut it?" The snobby kid from the bus snapped. "Why look up to some lucky brats, when you could simply improve yourself?"

You smile a bit at the ravings, having ceased listening when the bad-tempered boy intruded. As though upon cue, the great double doors swung open. Two teachers stood, a muscular zombie Sid, and a mummy-wrapped, icy-eyed Nygus. "Welcome to the DWMA." It was Nygus who spoke first. 

"I would welcome you warmly, but that's just not the man I was." Sid put in.

"Today you will be sorted into groups, where you'll chose your weapon or meister."

This is it. You're finally entering the Academy!


End file.
